


A Pilot By Another Name (would still reek of ambivalence and despair)

by christiant



Series: Not Quite A Perfect World [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	A Pilot By Another Name (would still reek of ambivalence and despair)

It unnerves everyone that she would rather go by Tyler. That she is calm and reserved where she was once loud and funny and outrageous. 

She doesn't care at all.

She sits on the porch with her mother and reads and drinks lemonade.

There is no passion, no fight in her.

There is, however, a _**fuckton**_ of money from the dolls and the posters; even the Saint Jude/Lady Desperation titles were trademarked under her name (the PPDC doesn't try to fuck her like any other group would have), though she shared that one with the designer. 

In the long run, the money isn't everything, but it _is_ enough for her mother to quit teaching elementary school and for them to take trains clear across the country and planes clear across the world (they don't; it's not safe). 

In other words, it's enough.


End file.
